di balik kacamata
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Sesuatu seperti cinta itu cukup merepotkan, bukan? / #ShuuRuriFI project / AR / mind to read?


Nisekoi © Naoshi Komi

 _I don't own anything_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-di balik kacamata-

 _Story_ © Halichi Miyamoto

For my #ShuuRuriFI project

 **.**

 **WARNING**

TYPO(S), AR, OOC, etc...

 **.**

 _Don't like? Don't Read!_

 _No Flame!_

 _Enjoy~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuatu seperti cinta itu cukup merepotkan, bukan?

Merasa gelisah dan cemas. Jika kau mengumpulkan kebenanian dan memegang kedua tanganmu, saat itulah kau bisa menunjukkan reaksimu.

Meskipun aku mengatakan ini dan aku belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, tapi kacamataku sendiri bisa melihat gelagat saat seseorang menyukai orang lain.

Tapi itu dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku punya seseorang yang ku sukai kok_."

Kenapa, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa orang bodoh seperti dia dapat bersikap sok keren di hadapanku dengan mengungkapkan kalimat ambigu itu. Bukan berarti aku peduli tentang perasaannya untuk siapa, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik. Hanya saja, itu cukup menggangguku.

Kenapa?

Aku juga tidak tau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam pergantian tahun baru memang selalu dinanti oleh anak remaja seumuranku. Aku pun juga cukup menantikannya karena, menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tak perlu ada alasan untuk membungkam diri dan bersikap egois demi menutupi kegundahan hati. Karena teman-temanku selalu menghiburku kapanpun dan dimanapun termasuk orang itu.

"Ah, Ruri-chan. Apa kau sudah lama tiba di sini?"

Atensiku yang membaur bersamaan angin yang saling bertautan, menangkap sesosok karamel yang melambaikan jemari lentiknya bersama beberapa orang yang sudah tak asing lagi untukku.

Mereka berenam tiba, mengisi kesendirianku di depan kuil yang dinginnya seolah menjerat tubuhku agar tak bergeming sejengkalpun.

"Aku juga baru saja tiba di kuil. Maaf Kosaki, semuanya, karena mendahului kalian," dustaku.

Sejujurnya sudah sangat lama aku berada di sini, menikmati kesendirian, bukan berarti aku benci berjalan dalam keramaian bersama mereka, hanya saja, gundah di relung hatiku memaksaku untuk menyendiri lebih lama, bahkan, tak ada tempat untuk Kosaki di sana. Atau memang akunya lah yang terlalu berfikir keras akhir-akhir ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai melempar koin dan mengucap harapan dalam batin, masing-masing dari kami memutuskan untuk menikmati tradisi festival yang selalu digelar acapkali malam pergantian tahun baru tiba.

Saat itu aku hanya duduk pada kursi kayu yang menempel di depan _stand_ manisan sambil menyantap permen apel dan menatap kebisingan yang tepat berada di depanku.

Raku, tentu saja sudah menjadi bahan rebutan dari empat perempuan. Ralat, tiga perempuan, eh, dua. Ah sudahlah. Yang pastinya netra yang terpampang di balik kacamata ini melihat jelas pergulatan antara si pirang dan si jingga. Sementara si biru berusaha menghalau si jingga dan si karamel hanya dapat kikuk terpaku menatap mereka.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Apa sedang kau pikirkan Ruri-chan?"

Suara itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak paham, mengapa orang semacam Raku Ichijou itu menjadi sangat populer di kalangan perempuan," ucapku.

Tanpa persetujuanku, Maiko begitu saja menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sampingku, "ara, jadi Ruri-chan, apa kau juga mulai tertarik dengan Raku?" Maiko berucap dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Hah?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Jadi, kau tidak tertarik ya? Lalu, selain dia, apa ada pria yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Bukan uru—' _Aku punya seseorang yang ku sukai kok_.'"

Itu memang bukan urusannya. Dan masalah dia menyukai seseorang itu juga bukan urusanku. Tapi, kenapa ungkapannya begitu membekas dalam ingatanku?

Kulihat Maiko yang duduk di sampingku memandangku dengan raut penasaran, "bukan urusanmu," ucapku akhirnya yang membuat mimiknya berubah tersenyum.

"Yah, memang benar itu bukan urusanku hehe..." Maiko menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa ringan, "...tapi, menyukai seseorang bukanlah hal yang salah bukan?" lanjutnya.

Iya, hal itu memang bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi perasaan itu selalu menggiring kegelisahan dan kecemasan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Jangan mencoba bersikap keren di hadapanku ya!" tukasku.

Maiko berdehem, "aku tidak berusaha bersikap keren."

Aku mendegus, "lalu?"

"Di balik kacamata ku, aku seperti melihat Ruri-chan yang berbeda hari ini. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa, kakek meninggal seminggu yang lalu ya? Aku turut berduka untuk itu."

Kenapa, di saat seperti ini, ia kembali memaksa memori ku mengingat kepergian kakek?

"Hmm, yah, seperti itulah. Mungkin aku terlalu memikirkannya, jadinya aku tak dapat membaur dalam keramaian ini," ucapku.

Maiko menepuk pundakku, dapat kurasakan, hangat tangannya seolah mendorong diriku untuk dapat mengulas senyum, meski hanya sedikit, "Sudah ku bilang jangan berlagak sok keren!"

"Aku tidak mencoba bersikap keren kok—" Maiko menggantung ucapannya, "—karena aku sudah keren sejak pertama kali lahir ke dunia," ucapnya dengan bangga.

Ingin sekali aku meninju wajah yang menyebalkan itu seperti biasa. Meski ini hanya berupa sebuah umpan yang diletakkan dalam mata pancing untuk seekor ikan yang tengah bersedih. Ia telah berhasil menghiburku meski hanya sesaat. Ia telah berhasil mengiri relung hatiku yang dipenuhi lembah hitam berduri. Ia telah berhasil.

Aku tertawa menanggapi ungkapannya kali ini. Kurasa sebuah pukulan sekelali dapat diganti dengan tawa renyah. Karena jarang sekali aku akan mengumbar senyum meski hanya segaris. Apalagi untuk orang seperti dia.

Aku berdiri dari tempat ku berada, "jika kau bertanya siapa orang yang aku sukai, mengapa kau tidak mengatakan orang yang kau sukai terlebih dahulu kepadaku?" tanyaku.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengungkit masalah seperti itu."

Aku mendengus, "tapi tadi kau yang bertanya. Dasar bodoh."

Maiko menengadah menatap gelapnya langit malam, "itu karena, seseorang yang kusukai tak mungkin dapat ku raih. Seperti bunga yang tertanam di atas bukit yang tinggi," ungkapnya seraya menghembuskan nafas.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau panjat saja bukit itu?"

"Karena aku tak dapat melakukannya. Bunga itu sudah sangat bahagia berada di sana. Aku tak mungkin mencabut dan menghapus kebahagiaannya."

"Wah, kau memang mau berlagak sok keren rupanya."

"Hahaha, sudah ku bilang aku sudah keren sejak lahir..." ucap Maiko sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang mulai bergeser, "...dan lagi pula, dari pada susah payah mendaki sesuatu yang tak sanggup untuk ku raih, aku lebih memilih menunggu bunga yang akan mekar dengan indahnya suatu saat nanti," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

Aku berdecih, "ne, Maiko-kun, jika, seandainya orang yang aku sukai adalah dirimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" Maiko ternganga mendengar ucapanku. Sialan, orang itu. Apa tak ada tampang yang lebih bagus dari sekedar mengumbar cengir lebarnya.

"Hmmpt. Dasar bodoh, aku hanya bertanya seandainya. Bukan mengungkapkan perasaanku," ucapku.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas ia seperti menghembuskan nafas lega, "benar juga ya," ia tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentum lonceng pergantian tahun mulai bergema. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri Kosaki. Aku menengadah, melihat Maiko yang terlambat dua detik untuk bergabung bersama kami hingga akhirnya ia tiba.

Tahun telah berganti dan kehidupan baru pun harus terus dijalani. Kehidupan baru itu juga termasuk sebuah perasaan yang mulai tersemai.

Seperti cinta misalkan?

Tapi, sesuatu seperti cinta itu cukup merepotkan, bukan? Merasa gelisah dan cemas.

Tapi rasa yang terus ku kubur itu akhirnya mulai tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Dan aku tak menyangka, sesuatu seperti cinta itu akan datang dalam wujud berkacamata menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fin ~

 **Author notes**

Wanjaaay, kok ceritanya jadi kampret banget gini ya? Niat awal mau bikin fluff ringan malah jadi gajelas gini /cry

Okeh, aku emang gak berbakat bikin cerita yang kek shojo manga, kebanyakan nulis angsa eh angst maksudnya, jadinya ya gini... garing. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar lagi.

Oiya, aku mau ngasih tau bahwa fic ini merupakan salah satu upayaku untuk melestarikan pairing tak **ternotice** ini. Jadi dari sekarang, aku akan bikin community #ShuuRuriFI (Shuu Maiko dan Ruri Miyamoto Fanfiction Indonesia), dan akan terus menulis fic dengan mereka sebagai OTP utama, semangaat for me :")

Kapalku akan terus berlayar sekalipun aku seorang diri yang menahkodai dan mengawaki :")

Terakhir, terimakasih karena telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

Salam,

Halichi Miyamoto.


End file.
